Thank you
by 2Crazyfangirls
Summary: Legolas is having a bad day; everything is going wrong for the poor prince of Mirkwood until someone does something to make him feel better. Please leave a review, we really want to hear some thoughts from our readers.


**Thank You**

_Note: This is a story for my friend, Legolasfanatic; I hope that you like this. This is for being such a great friend and listening to me when I feel down._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the LOTR characters, they belong to JRR Tolkien._

_Plot: Legolas is having a bad day; everything is going wrong for the poor prince of Mirkwood until someone does something to make him feel better._

_Note2: Please R&R, no flames, all constructive criticism is welcome._

_Elvish translation: Suliad- Greetings_

Legolas woke early. He was staying in Rivendell for a few weeks. He sat up in bed and stretched, working the stiffness of sleep from his muscles and blinked the glassiness of sleep from his eyes. He pushed the covers back and swung his legs over the bed then he stood.

Legolas approached the curtains and flung them back, the sunlight streamed in through the window casting a merry light about the room. The prince of Mirkwood smiled, it was going to be a beautiful day.

He approached the small, mahogany table that had his hairbrush sitting on the beautifully polished surface. He picked it up and began to methodically run it through his shiny, blond hair that he loved so much. Suddenly, the brush seemed to snag in his hair, perhaps in a knot. No matter how much Legolas, pulled or tugged, the brush stayed firmly stuck in his hair.

The elf gave a low growl of frustration, he gave the brush one final tug, pulling as hard as he could, it ripped away painfully. He looked down at the brush and an anguished gasp escaped him. A large chunk of hair had come away as the brush had been yanked free. Is beautiful hair never got knotty so this occurrence was a shock to the poor prince of Mirkwood.

Legolas slammed the brush back down onto the small table and walked over to the large, ornately carved, dark wood wardrobe that contained his clothes that he would wear during his stay in Rivendell. He selected a pair of blue leggings and a simply white tunic.

After he was changed into his day clothes, the prince of Mirkwood strode from his stay room and decided to skip breakfast and take a walk in the gardens.

The beauty of nature always made Legolas' heart sing with pure joy. He inhaled the air; he could smell the fresh scent of flowers and trees. The wind rustled through the branches of the trees, making a melody of nature. He could hear the birds singing their own melody to welcome the sun back into the world again.

As Legolas lost himself in all of this, he didn't realize where he was walking. As he walked under a window, something cold splashed down onto his head. Legolas came to an abrupt halt and looked up to where the source of the unwanted disturbance had come from.

A she-elf looked down at him, a bucket clutched in her hands and a look of horror on her face. "I'm so sorry, my lord, I did not see you there."

Legolas gave her a most indignant look and stalked away into the garden muttering under his breath.

A few minutes later, the dripping wet prince plopped down at the bank of a small stream in a most ungraceful manner. The poor prince had not been watching where he was sitting down and sat down in a puddle of mud that had been obscured by a pile of dried leaves.

Legolas jumped up with a cry of disgust. "What is wrong with me today!?" He shouted in a hysterical tone of voice.

He walked away from the bank of the stream fuming.

Legolas was so mad that he didn't notice that a large pile of horse manure was in his way until there was a most revolting sound; 'squelch'.

Legolas made a revolted noise and kicked the pile of horse manure, sending the foul substance flying in all directions. This was a mistake. A large glob of it flung up and hit a she-elf on the stomach. He had just been emerging from the trees when all of a sudden, horse manure now adorned her pretty, white dress.

The prince of Mirkwood stared at her dumbly for a moment and the she-elf looked at him a look of absolute rage contorting her fair elven features.

Legolas decided that now was the time to run. He spun on his heel and sprinted away, shouting an apology over his shoulder. Boy, what a day.

Eventually, Legolas stopped running and sat down on a bench.

He stared at the ground and drew circles in the dirt with his foot. Soon another pair of feet entered his view, he scowled but looked up. It was Aragorn. The human smiled at him and sat down on the bench. "Suliad Legolas, you look upset. What's wrong?" He asked with a slight frown.

Legolas snorted and kicked up a cloud of dust. "Everything." He muttered. "I'm having the worst day ever."

Aragorn smiled understandingly. "Do you want to talk about it?"

At that moment, Legolas' stomach growled and he clapped a hand over it. His cheeks went red with embarrassment. "Uh, I skipped breakfast." He explained.

Aragorn chuckled and stood. "Come on, you can tell me over breakfast." He began to walk towards the breakfast hall.

Legolas hesitated. "Estel"

Aragorn paused. "Hmmm." He turned to face Legolas.

"Thank you." He said simply.

Aragorn frowned, confusion evident on his handsome face. "For what?"

Legolas gave a small smile. "For being such a great friend."

_Awww, wasn't that sweet, please R&, Thank you_


End file.
